Temptation
by xImperfectlyX
Summary: He can't take it anymore. She's with him, but he will have her no matter what. Oneshot, Lemon. R&R Please, first Twilight Fic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Twilight fic so pleaseeee be nice and revieww to tell me how I did

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fic so pleaseeee be nice and revieww to tell me how I did. They're probably OOC but yesh...ohh and I suck at writing sex things too but I felt like it so I tried my best. Anyways, hope you enjoy XDDD**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wanted her. The sound of her voice echoed through my head, endlessly. The way she moved; so careful never to touch. She was like a work of art, you can look, but you can't touch. Everything about her, it was tantalizing. She had him though. I would be a cheat if I dared to take a step forward and steal it away, though I could if I wanted to very easily. Like taking candy from a kid completely paralyzed.

When she answered the phone and had agreed to come over, I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew exactly what was happening at that moment, and once the words were out there was no turning back. Every inch of my body sang to be touched by her perfect, elegant fingers. I wanted to kiss her luscious lips over and over again. I wanted to take what was rightfully mine. Could no one understand that? Everyone looked at me with disgust, but I can't help it. She made me feel so damn alive, and imprisoned without even being aware of it.

I had literally been raking out my hair to try to resist all temptation, I masturbated for hours and came twenty times but it didn't make a difference. Nothing could ease this torture, no one but her. Her innocence, her screams, her moans: I wanted it all.

She stepped into my house, and once the door was closed I pushed her against the wall roughly and started kissing her perfect, elegant, swan-like neck. She put up little fight obviously wanting me as much as I wanted her. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around my body as I carried her to my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it twice, never once did I stop touching her. I laid her on my bed and tore off her clothes, not caring really if I damaged any. Soon she was completely naked, and stunning. I stopped for a fraction of a second and began to think clearly. But then she did the stupidest thing she could ever do; she touched me and all hope of escaping was completely lost -- like hell I could ever let her go now untainted.

I kissed every part of her body, learning that her neck was the most sensitive spot on her body -other than her clit- She was fine with begging, and she cried out my name; not his. When I rubbed her clit she went insane wriggling in my grip. She tried to touch me, something to keep her distracted from the intense sensation from there. I kept her back easily without even having to use force.

"Touch me and I'll stop," I muttered through clenched teeth, she whimpered and continued to wriggle from beneath me. Her moans got louder and louder as I kept rubbing. She kept begging, I didn't respond until finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped off my clothes and shoved myself into her. She screamed, her nails dug into my back. It felt so fucking good. I kept thrusting into her until she started to tighten. She came and licked it all up, I kissed her and she tasted so damn good.

I fucked her throughout the night without stopping for hours and hours, until finally she finally had enough. She lay in my arms her hair smelling so beautiful, floral almost. She had fallen asleep hours before and I watched, since I couldn't sleep. She spoke quite a bit in her sleep, and when she only said my name I couldn't help but enjoy myself a little too much.

"Jake...I love you."

"Bella..." I whispered, tracing my finger over her perfect swan-like neck.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

..Yes...that was my first Twilight fanfic...Ummm XD pleaseee tell me what you thought XD THANKIES FOR READING

- xImperfectlyX


	2. Authors Note

A/N: Okay

A/N: Okay. At first this story was about Edward and Bella, but then reviewers kept telling me it sounded more like Jacob. Eventually I got so many I just said fine, you know what? It'll be Jake; it sounds more like him anyways. But seriously, don't give me a review saying that it should be Edward with Bella, or anyone else for that matter. It's really irritating and know what? I REALLY REALLY REALLY DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD BE WITH. Please don't whine to me saying how it shouldn't be like that. This is . I'm allowed to play with the characters and storyline. It's all just for fun. So for God's sake, please no more Edward/Jake stuff.

Thankies for all the reviews with kind words guys. And Thankies for the reviews on telling me how to make it better. You guys rock.

Cheers.

- xImperfectlyX


End file.
